


Choice

by hokshi



Category: MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Show Me the Nutfla, is there anyone else out there willing to help me feed this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: The crew is on tour. Nafla enjoys the groupie lifestyle.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry if the writing is vague, it's hard writing from the male perspective of a real person

The best way to wind down after a concert performance is to turn up at a private table. The MKIT Rain crew had just finished another stop along the tour and was hooked up with a spot at one of the better clubs in the city, as recommended by the organizer for this stop. 

 

And it’s not a bad joint at all. The club is at full capacity, the line out the door goes down the block, the DJ is dropping and mixing good shit, and the drinks are appropriately expensive. It’s not a super exclusive club, but the crowd and atmosphere clearly justify the club’s popularity. 

 

What better way to turn up at the table than with five different shots of liquor? Not even half an hour into the after party, the boys are already slurring their words and letting their bodies move of their own accord. Bloo, ever the moodmaker of the group, is recording videos and pouring more drinks without pause, so everyone follows up on the shots. 

 

And just when it hits around 1am, Nafla is feeling good, uninhibited. Ready to dance a little. And he’s been on the lookout for a girl to write a hit single about all night. So far, there have been many prospective pretty faces, and more than a few flirty winks and waves over at the table, but he wasn’t feeling anyone yet. 

 

There was one girl, though, who had caught all of their attention earlier when she had stumbled up to their section and asked for another drink. That was before she realized that she was at the wrong table. “Oh shit, sorry my bad. My table’s over…” You had turned around and scoped the room until you landed on the table at the section just next to theirs. “Oh! Right there! Haha!” 

 

Nafla hadn’t noticed you in the crowd, but after you had appeared and disappeared before them, you became an invariable presence he couldn’t help turning to look back at every so often. Since your table was literally right there. You’re a pretty, little thing. Dressed simply in black high-rise jeans and a dark short-sleeved crop top, with a long, silver necklace dangling down the front of your chest. 

 

Surprising how you didn’t stand out earlier among all these tiny dresses and high heels in your more casual outfit, but as Nafla watches you on the dance floor, he can tell you stand out in a different way. You look like you’re genuinely having a great time just dancing with your friends, barely paying a glance to all the guys who try to approach you and your group. It’s a nice authenticity that he appreciates in you, compared to a lot of the other club goers who are looking more to impress people. 

 

Especially the crew. Girls have approached the table several times, asking them to join the dance floor, and some guys have even offered to buy them an extra bottle for their table, or invited them to their own table. Nafla and the guys thanked them, but turned most of the offers down, preferring to just sit and vibe in their own little space. 

 

But then a song comes on that draws Nafla’s attention back to you. Or rather, to your ass. Because damn, you know how to roll it to this beat. From there, he’s transfixed. He literally has the perfect view from up here where you’re dancing between the center and the side of the crowd so you can enjoy the atmosphere but easily return to your table. And you are really enjoying yourself. 

 

The way you just glide your body around in waves with a big smile on your face, it’s fun just watching you. When you start grinding on your friends, he thinks he can find the ambition to do a little more than sit and drink tonight. “I’m gonna go dance.” He announces before stepping down from their table’s section and diving into the crowd towards you. 

 

And whether it’s a coincidence or just perfectly timed fate, just as Nafla slides into your space, you lose your balance a bit and he catches you by the waist. “Whoa! Hahaha, thank you.” You giggle into his ear. 

 

“No problem.” He smiles back. 

 

That’s when you do a bit of a double take. You blink slowly like you’re trying to make sense of something before you lean in to his ear to ask, “Aren’t you like… Nafla?” 

 

It’s his turn to laugh. So you do know him, but you hadn’t recognized him earlier or something? “Yeah, I am.” 

 

“Holy shit, dude, I like… really like your music.” You profess, “What the hell are you doing h-- Oh no, wait! You guys had your concert tonight, didn’t you?” 

 

“Yeah, we did. It was real fun. Great crowd.” He finds himself kind of enjoying how close you have to put your faces together in order to talk to and hear each other. 

 

“No kidding? Ugh! I wanted to go, but it’s my friend’s birthday tonight.” You explain and proceed to introduce him to your friends as a rapper that you ‘really, really like.’ 

 

They all exchange greetings and just continue to dance when you turn back to him, “Were you on your way to the bathroom or something? Sorry I kinda just fell on you there.” 

 

“Nah, it’s cool.” He smiles and moves to put his hand on your hip, “Actually, I came out here to dance with you.” 

 

Now that gets a reaction out of you. Wide eyes and you wring your neck back an inch in surprise. “Really. All these fine ladies out here tonight, and you wanna dance with me?” You scoff at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Nafla shrugs at that, unable to explain his choice. He just knows that you caught his attention and he came to you on impulse, “Yeah. Why not?” 

 

You narrow your eyes at him, still a little suspicious, then exchange a look with your friends before conceding to him. Your arms are around his shoulders for a portion of the next song, but they quickly move down his arms as you continue to move your hips along to the flow of the song that’s playing. 

 

Actually, you both move around a lot for a number of songs, and sometimes Nafla’s hands aren’t even on you. But whenever a more sensual comes on, you back up into his chest and let him rest his hands on your hips as you roll your talented ass against him. Maybe the mood and the alcohol and your body are getting to him, but you get more and more attractive every minute. Enough so that some twenty something minutes later, Nafla knows he doesn’t want anyone else at this club tonight. 

 

However, you break the spell when your friends pull you away from him for a quick discussion. After some nods, the other girls head back towards their table, and you turn around to relay the plan to Nafla, “So we’re gonna migrate over to a karaoke bar soon. Would you and your friends be interested in joining?” 

 

Good question. He really doesn’t want to let you go for the night, but he can’t leave his friends. “I’ll ask.” He says, and just in case, he lets his hands roam down to your pert ass and gives it a much-anticipated squeeze. 

 

You let out a cute squeal and giggle as you jump into him from the touch, and run your hands slowly down his arms from his shoulders, reacting warmly him. He squeezes just once more for the road before letting go and taking your hand, letting you lead the way back to the tables. 

 

Needless to say, the guys are kind of speechless when he returns to the table in your tow. Everyone gives him pleasantly surprised looks as they flit between you and him and your connected hands. He tries not to look too shy about it. 

 

“Hi!” You introduce yourself, and wow, how did Nafla literally forget to ask your name? “My friends are right at this table over here. We’re headed over to a swanky karaoke bar, and I told Nafla that you’re all free to join us!” You have to shout at them in order to be heard over the music. Nafla also leans in to fill a couple of the guys in using Korean. 

 

“If you wanna stay here, that’s cool too!” You reassure them, “This club doesn’t close until five tonight.” 

 

You lean in to tell Nafla that you’ll leave them to discuss for a bit while you grab your jacket from the table and sip at the last of your bottles. So MKIT Rain gathers around at the table, waiting for Nafla’s deliberation. “So do you wanna go?” Loopy is the one to ask. 

 

“Can we?” He looks around hopefully at the crew members and managers. 

 

“You have a free day tomorrow. That’s why we’re out tonight.” Megan offers, “But still, I’d be careful. We don’t know them.” 

 

“I kind of want to go though.” Nafla says it rather casually, but his intention is still loud and clear to the rest of the group. 

 

After exchanging a few more looks and pros and cons to deliberate, they settle for the green light. “Alright, alright. Let’s go, so Nick can finally get some pussy tonight.” Bloo announces. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Nafla smacks his arm with a scoff, glad that your table is far enough that you probably didn’t hear that. 

 

When your party makes to leave, you tell Nafla the name of the bar and show him the address on the map of your phone. And you leave them with a wink and promise of meeting them there. Nafla’s heart is beating a little faster than usual, and it’s not because of the alcohol this time. 

  
  


*

  
  


The MKIT Rain crew take a while longer to get to the place because they actually took two cars there and had to find parking while you and your friends just went with ride sharing. But luckily, you had waited for them outside and led them into the incredibly large room that you had all reserved. 

 

It’s got long booth seats along two walls that meet at the corner, and a large table in front of them. The other side has another long couch and a couple of extra stools and chairs around a long coffee table. The ceiling is dimly lit despite having a plethora of lightbulbs, and a colorful disco ball, and the tv on the wall is definitely at least one hundred inches in diameter. This really is quite a swanky place. With the price of a table at the club, and booking this fancy karaoke room, Nafla supposes you and your friends all pulling all the stops for this birthday bash. 

 

You do another brief introduction, telling all your friends about how they’re a hip hop crew that you’re fond of and telling MKIT Rain that it’s your friend’s birthday. Some of them mention how they know of a couple different members or their songs, but it’s clear you’re probably the most knowledgeable fan in the party. You let everyone settle down and pick food and drinks to order from the place’s menu. It’s all done on a touch-screen tablet attached to the wall, which is another impressive feature this place has. 

 

You’re kind of acting as the host of the group, which Nafla admires, but he’s still kind of waiting to get your attention again. Eventually, you settle down on the seat adjacent to him on a chair close to the booth. “Pardon me if I do something weird, but I am kinda lit right now.” You giggle. 

 

You have definitely had plenty to drink tonight, but Nafla likes you like this. You lean in towards him more because you need your arms on the table to support your weight, and there’s an eternal goofy smile on your face whenever he says something that can just barely qualify as a humorous quip. 

 

Your friends are at the mic without delay, and either they don’t mind partying this hard around people they just met, or they’re too drunk to care. Going off of the types of fun and supportive personalities your friend group has, Nafla would say it’s a bit of both. His friends at least seem to be having a good time. Some of them are even up and singing or dancing to the songs together. 

 

You all stay there for about two hours, and Nafla enjoys every minute of it. Talking to you, listening to you sing a few more songs, drinking with you. It gets even better when you squeeze over to sit next to him and lean part of your weight against him. Your words get loopy and happy and sleepy, and it’s super fucking cute. And you may be drunk, but you are definitely still flirting with him back and forth throughout the evening. In fact, you had even picked one of his songs to sing along to and you were pretty good. So you were true to your word that you really did like his music. 

 

A significant highlight of the evening is when someone picks a song that was actually playing at the club earlier. The same song that Nafla had watched you roll your fine ass to before deciding to march up to you. And you dance and sing with the very same sex appeal as you did in the club. You had even pulled him out of his seat to flirt with him using your body this time. 

 

His friends were louder than yours when you dragged a hand down his chest in waves as you started dancing lower into a squat in front of his crotch. It was a short-lived moment because you had just as quickly made your way back up to eye level, but that didn’t stop you from turning and grinding back into him a verse later like you were still at the club. He felt like he could have floated up to the moon; this was the best life he could be living. 

 

Around 5am, everyone’s feeling muggy and tired, so they all start filing out of the karaoke room and gathering outside of the entrance. Megan is the one who offers to pay for half of the karaoke fee for the evening, but your friends insist that it’s fine. “You’re [Name]’s favorite rappers, or something like that. We’re so glad you decided to join us tonight. Y’all are fucking lit!” The birthday girl slurs before walking along the line of crew members to high-five them all. 

 

Everyone says their last goodbyes and goodnights. Nafla has kept you hugged to his side since you all left the karaoke room, and he murmurs into your ear, “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

 

Your hum almost sounds like a purr as you roll your neck up to whisper back the best thing he’s ever heard, “Does that mean it’s over?” 

 

He has to force his spine to hold back the shiver threatening to run down his entire body, at least long enough for him to give you the name of the hotel he’s staying at, “Meet me in the lobby?” 

 

Nafla can tell that everyone is curiously watching and waiting for you two to finish up, but they let him have his moment since you’re giggling so happily. You wrap your arms around him in a full frontal hug to share a secret, “One hour. I’ll be there.” 

  
  


*

  
  


Nafla has spent a lot of his time waiting before. Waiting in lines, waiting for flights, waiting for shows, waiting to release new music, waiting to listen to new music, waiting for inspiration to hit, all of that shit. He’s spent hours and hours waiting for whatever it may have been, and he’s always prided himself in his patience. 

 

But this hour he spends waiting for you, getting back to the hotel, tidying up his room, showering and changing, making sure everything is presentable… This hour feels like one of the longest he’s ever had to wait for anything. Or anyone. 

 

He runs out of things to do, so he just heads down to the lobby ten minutes early, too excited to stay holed up in his room while waiting for you. But lucky for him, you show up just minutes after he finds a seat.

 

And wow. How is it that you’re even more eye-catching outside of the club? You’ve changed into a cropped red hoodie with black and white checkered sleeves, and paired it with some black athletic shorts. You’ve also got a pair of casual sneakers on, and you’ve washed off your makeup. Though it looks like you still did a little touch-up around your eyes, as you get closer to him. 

 

“Hey,” He greets you in a bright, but soft voice. 

 

“Hey.” You smile back, “Thanks for waiting up.” 

 

“Pleasure’s all mine.” He leads you by the waist toward the elevator to head up to his room. 

 

The two of you make idle chitchat about what you’ve done since you last saw each other, and Nafla offers you a drink when you enter his room. 

 

“Water’d be great, thanks.” You place your small bag down on the nightstand and have a seat at the foot of his bed. 

 

Nafla hands you your water bottle and sits right up beside you, leaving barely an inch of space between you. After a few gulps, you close the bottle and set it down on the floor, “You sobered up yet?” 

 

“Almost.” He sighs in a soft voice. He’s halfway between buzzed and tired. “You?” 

 

“Still a little buzzed, but I’m feeling good.” You lean in and bump your shoulder with his. 

 

He laughs. You’re freaking cute. He can’t help himself. “I’m glad you came over.” He leans in to slide a hand across the bed behind you to reach for your hip. 

 

You turn to meet his gaze that weighs heavier by the second, and your breath fans across his mouth as you say, “I’m glad you picked me tonight.” The room stills and Nafla is about to lean in for a kiss when you ask, “Can I ask why?” 

 

That trips him up a little bit, but he halts his advances to pull back an inch, “Why?” His voice is gravelly from anticipation, and he doesn’t miss how you bite your inner lip at the sound of it. 

 

“Yeah. Why me?” You manage to murmur back, fighting to keep your eyes on his instead of on his mouth. “You could probably have had whoe~ver you wanted, but you chose me. Why’s that?” 

 

“It isn’t obvious?” He furrows his eyebrows a little bit, scoffing out a small laugh, “You’re fucking sexy.” He move his face forward towards yours just an inch, emphasizing himself. “So natural. I like how you dance. You don’t try too hard, and you didn’t give a fuck about anyone else. That’s so sexy to me.” 

 

He can’t help leaning in just a bit more as his continues, getting desperate for a taste of your lips. He can smell hints of a fruity balm coming off your lips, but he wants a taste for himself. “Not to mention,” he adds, placing his hand low on your back, “You sure know how to move this ass of yours.”

 

“Hm.” You sound delightedly flattered, and your smile matches. That’s when you run a hand down Nafla’s thigh, redirecting his attention for just a moment, “Can I sit here?” 

 

Oh shit, he’s so ready for this. He wants you to hit him with all you got. “Yeah, ‘course.” 

 

So you stand only briefly to place yourself on Nafla’s lap, sitting adjacent to him with your legs hanging over his right thigh. He can hear your soft breathing as you lean in close and run your fingers along his shoulder and arm. Your ass is as soft and supple as he remembers from when he last touched it in the club. But he’s more than happy to let his hands roam and re-familiarize himself with the feeling. 

 

You seem to be doing the same with your fingertips along his jawline, and you keep staring at him like you’re really trying to take in the fact that you’re here with him. He can understand the awe, but he really wants to kiss you already. 

 

Finally, though, finally you lean in and meet him halfway. And your lips are just as soft and pert as your ass, absolutely perfect. You twist your torso a bit to wrap your arms around his neck and press your chests together, letting your lips come more comfortably together. 

 

You’re good at this, he can tell. He lets it stay pretty equal at the start, but he’s eager to do more before morning comes, so he slips you some tongue a bit sooner. You accept it wholeheartedly and part your lips to let him in deeper. He kisses and licks into your mouth until you moan a little. And then he tilts his head and adjusts his approach until you moan again. 

 

You’re starting to get a little frisky with the way you tug insistently at his shirt, which he likes. Maybe he can wait just a little longer if you’re gonna start acting needy. He wonders if you’ll get whiny or demanding if he draws it out longer, so he moves his hands up your bare skin from your waist to explore what’s underneath your hoodie. 

 

Which, to his pleasant surprise, is nothing. He pulls away just enough to see your full expression and tease a bit, “Left your bra at home?”

 

You shrug, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, “Figured I didn’t need it.” 

 

“You leave anything else back there?” He glides one hand back down towards your ass, bursting to know if there’s a matching set beneath your shorts. 

 

You cock your head with a cheeky smile curling at your lips, “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

 

Fucking sexy. 

 

You can probably tell he’s thinking that by the way he slams his mouth back into yours with a newfound ferocity. Wrapping his arms around your waist and knees, he lifts you over to lie on the bed. Before he leans back down to kiss you again, he removes his shirt and lets you have a brief glimpse of what he’s packing underneath. 

 

He likes the satisfied smirk on your face, and he matches it with his own cocky chuckle before resting his weight on top of you to kiss you again. This time, he wastes no second asserting himself against your mouth. 

 

“Mmh!” You squeak against him when he takes hold of your lip and bites a bit. Your breaths are getting shorter and faster as he makes his way down your neck and collarbones, kissing all the way down to your waist before he reaches your shorts. 

 

He is not disappointed. The only thing he sees when he pulls them down off your legs is a nice, damp pussy. There’s only one way he can think of expressing how delighted he is to see this. Without another word, he kisses at your inner thighs and right at the center of your legs before licking up a seam of that alluring wetness. 

 

“Oh!” You sigh into the air, your fingers sliding into his hair. He’s glad he washed it tonight. It was worth the slight fading. 

 

Now, Nafla wouldn’t call himself a pussy-eating champ, but he does pride himself on how well he uses his tongue. He built a whole career on it, after all. And when he goes down on you, he makes damn sure that you like it. 

 

He tastes a shallow lick, just dipping between your outer lips. Then another lick, just about an inch deeper. And then another, even further inside you, where he can start to taste the essence of you. He wants to go deeper still, to where the most potent flavor of you rests. He wants your aftertaste to last on his tongue until tomorrow. 

 

Just to make sure you’re feeling it, he licks deeper and arches his tongue up high before dragging it out, so that the tip of it will brush at your clit as he pulls it away. Just before he comes back in to suck at it. He is absolutely relishing in your little gasps, and he likes the view down here, where your face appears in intervals behind your puffing chest. 

 

When you lift your head to look down at him though, he didn’t expect that expression on your face to shoot right down to his dick. Just seeing you coiled up in the tension he’s building in you with his mouth has him officially hard. 

 

“Ohhh… Nafla…” 

 

Okay never mind,  _ that _ has him officially hard. He’s listened to your voice all night, but it’s absolutely nothing compared to how you sound right now. Grainy and weak for him, because of him, calling out for him. 

 

“That’s enough, just get inside me.” You demand. “But grab a condom from my bag first.” 

 

He pulls back with a chuckle, wiping at his face before heeding your request. And he is more than pleased to see an adequate number of packets in your bag. In fact, he just grabs the entire string of them. He’s sure you’ll both be able to make use of them for the next few hours. 

 

In the time he takes to open one packet and slip the rubber on, you’ve thrown your top off to the side and scooted up right to sit right at the center of his bed, back straight and legs crossed neatly in front of you. You’ve got your hands placed in the small space inside your legs, and god knows your tits looks fucking good squeezed between your biceps like that as you arch forward with that expectant vixen smile. 

 

“Heh.” He scoffs out an amused chuckle as he kicks his pants away, “Fucking dime piece right there.” 

 

He’s on top of you in seconds, his forearms planted by your head on the mattress as he kisses you hard. Maybe he can communicate to you how hot he is for you without words. You moan back and wrap your arms and legs around him to bring him closer, and he absolutely loves rubbing against the heat of your skin. 

 

He moves down to kiss along your neck to let you breathe after a hot minute, and you pull him closer still when you use your hand to press him into you by the back of his head, “Agh!” You moan, beginning to grind up against him. “Nafla, please.” 

 

“You want it already?” He chuckles against your neck, grinding back up against you. And damn, the heat between your is legs enticing. 

 

“Mm, I do~” You hum, running your hand down his neck. Then lifting your head to get closer to his ear, “What about you? Don’t you wanna fuck me?” You drag out the last two syllables just enough for him to lose a little bit of himself. It’s a feeling similar to when he gets a high off of shot of vodka when he slips a finger inside of you. A new warmth feels like it runs right through his body. 

 

“You bet the fuck I do.” He answers in a low growl, moving his finger in and out of your slick lips, “Been thinking about this beautiful ass all night.” He gives your butt a small smack with his free hand. 

 

“Well,” you smile, reaching down to wrap your fingers around his hard shaft, “The feeling’s mutual.” 

 

The friction from your hand, even with the condom on, is absolutely delicious. He adds another finger to start pumping into you. Neither of you exchange many more words as he continues working you open, adding another finger before you seem ready to rip him a new one if he’s not inside you soon. 

 

He gets the feeling. So finally, he pulls his fingers out and lines his tip with your opening, meeting your eyes one more time to confirm that you’re ready before he slowly pushes in. 

 

You both moan in sync. You sound as delighted at the insertion as he feels, because you feel fucking  _ good _ . “Damn,” he hisses. He starts moving back out and slowly back in, watching for your reactions. 

 

“Mm!” You hum low and loud, with a huge smile on your face as you arch your neck back. “That’s good, keep going. A little harder.” 

 

And so a little harder he goes. He bottoms out with a little more force than he had earlier, and your resounding shout is one filled with joyous laughter. He thrusts again, and it’s the same smiling shout, “Yes! Keep going.” 

 

You sigh as he keeps up that pace and begins to move faster, dragging his cock in and out of you at what feels like 100 bpm. He kind of loves how he can hear the smile in your moaning even if he can’t see, which he can’t because you’ve pulled his head into your neck with your arms. So he takes advantage of the position with a couple teasing sucks at your skin, painting it the same hue as his hair.

 

At some point, your legs around his waist grip for dear life as he starts pumping more urgently, racing towards the peak. It’s not hard with the way you squeeze around his dick like you’ve got something to lose, and with all the noises you make as he continues to fuck you silly. He can’t tell if you’re just humoring him or if he’s really just hitting you in all the right spots. 

 

Soon, Nafla can feel himself approaching that sweet peak of pleasure, but he doesn’t want to come just yet. Slowing his hips down, he pulls out of you and tells you to turn over. And you already seem to know the deal. You lie on your chest and hike your knees up, sticking your ass right where he wants it to be. “Fuck yeah…” he smiles, giving you a few light spanks. 

 

“Mmm… come fuck me, daddy.” You whine into the sheets, shaking your ass back and forth to demand his attention.

 

“Here I come, beautiful.” He warns you with only a hand on your back as he aims himself back to your center. He slips right back inside you without resistance, thanks to your increasingly wet cunt, but the feeling is different from this position for sure. It’s like he can feel a whole new circuit inside of you, and it’s just as good as earlier. And this view right here, with your fine behind pressing right up against his hips, like it’s hiding his dick inside of you, “Ugh…..” he can’t help groaning. 

 

“Ah!” 

 

And spanking. 

 

Yet as much as he likes imprinting his favorite color all over you, he knows he wants more. He wants to feel your ass in his hands. So he grabs at your cheeks with each hand and squeezes and massages before gliding up to grip your waist. 

 

Holding tight, he resumes his earlier languid, but slowly rising pace of thrusts. He feels like he could go even deeper from this new position, so he angles his body so he can push much, much farther inside of you. Your low groans and clenching walls only encourage him further. 

 

The rest of the fucking is rather mindless. His hips do most of the work without him needing to think about it, and his hand reaches down to search for your clit on its own. He can already feel himself approaching his orgasm again as you start to clench harder around him and announce your own peak. 

 

“Agh— Agh!” Your pussy pulses around him in uncontrolled fervency as you come, which only serves to make Nafla come faster. Seconds after you do. 

 

But neither of you stop moving. You’re breathing heavy and he’s moaning hard, but you’re still grinding and rolling your ass back up against him, moving his cock all around inside of you. And he still rolls his hips right back into you, riding out these waves of white pleasure like he’s surfing you. There is nothing greater than this feeling right now, and you make it even better. 

 

You wait a beat. Then you tell him, “Again.” 

 

And Nafla is loathe to pull himself out of you to dispose of and replace the condom, but the small chore is worth the great reward. He gets to turn around and see you waiting for him in another cute, naked pose, ready to spread your legs for him again. 

 

“You ready for more?” He approaches you with a new condom wrapped around his new erection. 

 

Instead of answering, you just languidly stroke at your inner thighs and spread around the wetness coming from between your legs, “Why don’t you come and find out?” 

 

Don’t mind if he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me you're nutting over ice king too


End file.
